


Reverse!Destiel

by invaderrhi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderrhi/pseuds/invaderrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oncoming-storm-stole-the-impala.tumblr.com requested Reverse!Destiel with Angel!Dean and Hunter!Cas with Gabriel as his older brother figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse!Destiel

Castiel came home from his latest hunt exhausted. His bones ached and he was covered in grime and blood. He decided that he desperately needed a shower. As he walked into the bunker, he shed off his filthy brown trench coat.

I'll wash that later, he thought.

When he reached the living room, he found his brother, Gabriel, watching cooking shows quite passionately.

"No!", shouted Gabriel, "That's too much orange zest! Are you blind?!"

Castiel chucked at how ridiculous his brother was. Despite his humorous attitude, Gabriel was actually quite protective. Cas was surprised that he was allowed to take on a whole nest of vampires by himself. They were all new though, which made them less of a challenge.

"I'm going to take a shower" Announced Castiel.

"Congratulations" Replied his brother. 

Cas rolled his eyes and continued to the bathroom. Once there, he stripped down to nothing and inspected his wounds. Nothing too bad, a few scratches here and there but none of them were very deep. He took a washcloth and dabbed at them softly. He winced in pain as he touched them. A flutter sounded behind him and a pair of lips were suddenly by his ear.

"I can heal those for you." Purred the angel, Dean.

Goosebumps formed on Castiel's skin. He quickly snatched a towel and held it in front of his front parts. He turned to face the playfully smiling Dean. He met green eyes and freckles as he tried to calmly speak. 

Shaking with embarrassment, Castiel spoke. "I am, ah, not decent right now. It would be best if you returned at a later time." 

"It's urgent." Dean replied, his confidence slowly waning away. 

Castiel closed the toilet and sat down on it, towel draped over him. 

"What is it?" He inquired curiously. 

Dean looked down and twiddled his thumbs, as if he was nervous. 

"I haven't been very truthful with you, I'm sorry." 

Castiel suddenly became very alert. 

"You've been lying to me? What are you keeping from me?" He asked, a little forcefully. 

Dean beckoned for Castiel to come with his finger. Castiel warily walked forward, still modestly covered. Dean stepped close to Cas so that they were mere centimeters apart. 

"As childish as it seems, I have a major infatuation with you." 

Castiel's eyes widened, but before he could speak, Dean shushed him with his own lips. It was an awkward kiss, as Castiel was pretty unpracticed. Cas dropped his towel in surprise and backed away. 

"I'm sorry," spoke Dean, "that was inappropriate. I'll uh, go." 

"No wait!" Castiel said as he grasped Dean's wrist. His face was burning from blush and his tried hard not to look Dean in the eyes. Instead, he spoke to the tile floor. 

"I.... don't really know how to react." 

"Maybe I shouldn't have-" Dean spoke but he was interrupted by Cas's raspy voice. 

"I liked it. I feel like I shouldn't have, but I really enjoyed being that close to you."

This time it was Castiel who pressed Dean back into a kiss. He pressed him so far back, that Dean tripped into the shower. Cas caught him and he was closely pressed to Dean. 

"Are you going to take that shower?" Asked Dean smugly. 

Castiel blushed furiously but nodded. Dean snapped his fingers and suddenly he was in the nude. Hot water started pouring from the shower head and Dean swiftly pulled Cas in to another kiss. This one was more heated and Cas grew more confident as he pressed his tongue to Dean's. Dean grinded his hips down on Cas' and caused both boys cocks to harden. Cas broke off the kiss and let out a soft moan. 

"You sound so lovely." Dean nearly whimpered. 

Dean got down to his knees and started sucking Cas off. Cas let out a loud groan and forgot all about his brother in the other room hearing. Dean, being an angel and all, seemed to have no gag reflex. He keep going down on Cas until he hit the base of the penis. He then began to slowly start bobbing up and down, while also massaging Castiel's balls. Cas was feeling good all over and soon he was cumming in Dean's mouth. Dean tried his best to swallow it all down, but it started dribbling out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Cas slowly slid down the wall of the shower as the feeling of euphoria left him. Suddenly he felt exhausted again. Dean smiled and snapped his fingers again.

The water shut off, they were both clothed, and in Castiel's bed. Castiel fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but he vaguely remembered falling asleep with the feeling of warm wings surrounding him.


End file.
